<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Sure by EricaLeeAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233861">Are You Sure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLeeAuthor/pseuds/EricaLeeAuthor'>EricaLeeAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLeeAuthor/pseuds/EricaLeeAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of what happens in the woods...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Toni asked tentatively after taking a step back from Shelby.</span>
</p>
<p>She watched Shelby intently, waiting for her to run away again; pretty much expecting it at this point. Shelby was scared. Plus, that’s what everyone in Toni’s life did. They ran. All it took was one peek at her fiery side, and they were gone. Shelby had already seen the worst of her. She wouldn’t blame her for running. What she didn’t want though was for Shelby to keep running from herself. She deserved to be happy. She was way too positive and the God shit was exhausting, but Toni couldn’t help but like her. It had been that way from the beginning. Even when she hated her, there was always something drawing her in. </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t their first kiss that had shown Toni just how much she liked her, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> absolutely amazing. It was watching her fall apart; seeing a human side of her. And even though her hair looked like shit right now, seeing her go apeshit and cut it was sexy as hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As these thoughts flashed through Toni’s mind, Shelby took a step closer to her. An air of confidence radiated from her as she kissed Toni once again, this kiss somehow even better than the others. Shelby pulled back just enough to look into Toni’s eyes, their noses still touching as Shelby’s gaze hit something deep inside of Toni that she had tried to keep hidden; something she knew she would never be able to hide again. </span>
</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Shelby said. Again, there was that confidence in her voice. It was such a difference and had Toni so very turned on. </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni ran her hands along Shelby’s shirt, wondering how long it would be until she could feel actual skin underneath her fingers. She didn’t have to wonder for long since Shelby wasted no time removing Toni’s shirt and then her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni kissed Shelby once again, and unlike everything else on this island that seemed to be fast-paced and crazy, it was slow and sensual. A calmness fell over her that she hadn’t felt since their crash. Hell, she hadn’t felt this kind of calm since she and Regan had been together. Actually, even the feelings Regan gave her didn’t compare to what she was feeling with Shelby right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her hands up Shelby’s stomach, relishing in the goosebumps that formed under her fingers from that slight touch. She stopped just below Shelby’s bra and instinctively licked her lips as she stared into Shelby’s eyes asking for permission. When Shelby gave the slightest nod, Toni slowly pulled the bra over her head. She swallowed hard as she stared at the girl in front of her. God, she was perfect. Even with her hair a mess and dirt from head to toes she was still the picture of beauty. Shit, she was probably somehow even hotter this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss continued more fiercely this time with their tongues battling for power. Toni’s touch was in stark contrast to this as she carefully moved her hands along Shelby’s body. She didn’t want to push too far or too fast and ruin the moment. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. God, did she need this. When she ran a thumb along Shelby’s nipple, she was happy to hear the low moan it elicited. That moan had her so turned on. There was so much she wanted to do to her; so many ideas to make this seemingly perfect girl fall apart in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she pulled away from the kiss and looked to Shelby for approval once again. “Tell me what you want,” she said breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want…” Shelby stopped and looked toward the ground as if she was embarrassed about what she was about to say. “I want you to do to me… what… what you did… you know… with the mussels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni swallowed hard once again as she struggled to stay standing. This girl might actually be the death of her. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Jesus, Toni! That was so hot. Why do you think I freaked out about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughed. “Well, at the time I thought it was because you were a homophobic asshole, but that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Shelby moved her eyes back to Toni’s. “I was turned on and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to feel that way. At least… not at the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was all Toni needed to hear. She dropped to her knees in front of Shelby ignoring the twigs and stones that dug into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she had done with her bra, she slowly removed Shelby’s shorts and underwear. Toni took a deep breath. She suddenly felt so much pressure. Long gone was the cool girl who liked to feign nonchalance. This was Shelby’s first time with anyone. Toni wanted to make it perfect for her. She was determined to. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni and Shelby’s time in the woods continues and things get more heated...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelby watched as Toni bent down in front of her, studying her as if she was mapping out the exact path she wanted her tongue to take. God, that was hot. That was so hot.</p>
<p>Instead of starting, Toni looked up at Shelby, her brows furrowed as if she was suddenly hesitant. “You’re sure?” </p>
<p>Shelby let out a long groan. The trepidation she expected to feel if something like this ever happened wasn’t there. Instead there was a desperate longing; a need. “Of course I’m sure. Please, Toni.”</p>
<p>She knew she was begging, but she couldn’t help herself. If she didn’t feel Toni’s tongue on her soon, she might honestly explode. Years of pent up sexual frustration all came down to this moment and she was ready for it. So ready for it. </p>
<p>Not needing anymore prompting, Toni leaned in closer, slowly running her tongue up Shelby’s center. Instinctively, Shelby wrapped her hands in Toni’s hair and pulled her even closer. It was partially to help fulfill the need pulsing between her legs, but mostly because if she didn’t, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to stand. With just one trace of the tongue, she was already feeling weak in the knees. Why had she been denying this part of her for so long? At this moment, she had absolutely no idea. </p>
<p>But, then again, at this moment she couldn’t focus on much of anything other than the way Toni’s tongue was now circling her clit. Just when Shelby thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Toni sucked her clit into her mouth in a way that solicited an involuntary moan from deep in Shelby’s throat. </p>
<p>She knew she wouldn’t last long. She had never felt anything even close to this in her entire life and she could feel herself toppling over the edge already. But she needed more. If this was going to be over so quickly, she needed to feel it all. </p>
<p>“Could… could you use your fingers too?” she asked shyly. Being someone who kept in her true feelings all of these years, it felt weird to ask for what she wanted. She did what people told her to do. She didn’t tell them what to do. It felt good though. In this moment, it felt right. </p>
<p>Toni leaned back slightly, wiping her mouth as she did and making Shelby feel a whole new wave of lust. “Are you…?” </p>
<p>“Do not ask if I’m sure,” Shelby interrupted, sounding more tense than she intended. </p>
<p>Toni shrugged nonchalantly, clearly not phased by her little outburst. “I just thought… you know, hygiene and all that.” </p>
<p>Shelby moved her head from side to side to take in their surroundings. Trees all around them. Branches and twigs at their feet. Mud and dirt collecting under her shoes. To say that it wasn’t what she expected for her first time was an understatement. But she didn’t care. She was here now. Away from all of the outside pressure. Away from the voices telling her she was wrong. Away from the threats that she would burn in hell if she went down this path. </p>
<p>Screw those voices. Screw the people who thought this was wrong. And, God damnit, screw hygiene. “Honestly, that’s the least of my worries right now.” She stared down at Toni who was still looking up at her, eyes boring into her as if she could see into her soul. “Please,” she begged once again. </p>
<p>Toni leaned back in, swirling Shelby’s clit with her tongue as she ran a finger through her folds. She hesitated for only a moment before moving that finger inside of Shelby, slowly pumping it in and out. Shelby could only imagine the sticky wetness she must have been met with given the amount of pleasure she was feeling. </p>
<p>Toni stopped for a second, causing Shelby to let out a soft whimper. She didn’t need to suffer for long though, given that the reason for Toni’s pause was that she was switching from one finger to two. When those two fingers went inside of her, Shelby moaned once again, wrapping her fingers tighter in Toni’s hair and pulling her even closer. </p>
<p>She held her tightly against her as Toni moved those fingers in and out while continuing the work of her tongue. She licked and sucked, picking up the pace of her tongue at the same time she picked up the pace of her fingers. Shelby couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t hold on. She felt the pressure building throughout her whole body and with one last well timed stroke of the tongue, she completely exploded, relying on Toni to hold her up as she lost all control of her body. </p>
<p>And that’s exactly what Toni did. She held onto her as she waited for Shelby to come down from her orgasm. Then she placed one more kiss right on her center before pushing herself up onto her feet and standing face-to-face with Shelby.</p>
<p>Looking right into Toni’s eyes made some of Shelby’s nerves return. What was she supposed to do now? How would she do it? She doubted there was any way she could cause Toni to feel as much pleasure as she had just experienced, and that thought made her feel anxious for the first time since this started. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Toni said, as if she could read Shelby’s mind.</p>
<p>“No. I… I want to. I’m just not sure I know how.” </p>
<p>Toni shrugged as the smallest hint of a smirk came onto her face. “Just do what you do with your bath jets.” </p>
<p>Shelby shoved her playfully. “Asshole. You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” </p>
<p>“Never,” Toni answered, but she no longer had that same playful tone from just a second ago. It was laced with sincerity, almost as if she was making a promise. But what was she promising? To never hurt Shelby? Never leave her? </p>
<p>God, she was getting ahead of herself. They hadn’t even talked about what this all meant. For all she knew, this was just fun for Toni. She hoped and prayed it wasn’t though. This meant something to her, and she wanted it to be the same for Toni. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Toni asked, bringing her back to reality. </p>
<p>She focused on the girl staring up at her with worried eyes. Who was this girl anyway? This was a far cry from the Toni she was used to. This Toni was soft instead of callous; warm instead of cold. Shelby liked this side of her, but she kind of liked the other side too. She was passionate and fiery and real, which was so different than most of the people in her life. </p>
<p>She shook these thoughts away when she realized Toni was still staring at her waiting for an answer. “I’m good. Great, actually. And I’m… I’m ready. Just be patient with me, okay?” </p>
<p>Toni slipped her hand into Shelby’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Of course. Do as much or as little as you want.” </p>
<p>There it was again. That sincerity; that passion, even if it was more subdued now. The question was no longer how far Shelby was willing to go. It was how much it would take for her to push Toni over the edge, and she couldn’t wait to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all of the positive feedback about chapter one! I’m sorry it took me so long to get out this next chapter. Feel free to find on me Twitter under the name EricaLeeAuthor.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just chapter one! I’ll be adding to it shortly, don’t worry. I just wanted to get this first part out there to see how it goes over. This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me haha. You can find me on Twitter: ericaleeauthor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>